Give it all away
by tahloolabell
Summary: Ellie and Sean hook-up over the summer. When they have to face each other and secrets come out Will they get together or stay apart? Also Ashley wants Craig back, but Craig has a secret.
1. nothing new

**Title- **Give it all Away

**Story Summary**- Ellie and Sean hook-up at a party, but that's all it is right just a hook-up? Also Ashley had her heart set on getting Craig back but is that really what Craig wants?

The story is from Craig's p.ov. and Ellie's p.o.v

**Chapter one- Nothing New**

**Ellie's P.OV.**

"Come on Ellie you have to go, I can't go to the party by myself." Ashley whined about Craig's birthday party for the thousandth time that day. Ashley's thing for Craig was way obvious and she was dragging me straight into it.

"Is their anymore pop corn left?" I replied trying to get off the subject. I knew that I should go and be the supportive friend but I knew what would happen at the party and I wasn't down for it.

"Ellie come on don't be stubborn" I knew this conversation would never end no matter how hard I tried. "Look Ash it was sweet that Craig invited me but I don't think so," I wasn't going to back down on this. Ashley would spend the whole party drooling over Craig and totally forget about me.

"But I can't go alone to this thing I want my best friend there, and if I don't go I will disappoint Craig." Could she be anymore obvious of her thing for Craig.

I rolled my eyes at that comment "you still like Craig don't you Ash," I said. She looked up at me kind of shocked that I would ask a question like that.

Ashley got up and walked over to the bed where I was sitting and got down on her knee's "please go to the party, I know Paige and all of them will be there but I want my best friend there." All I could do is laugh at the fact that she was begging it was actually pretty sad.

"Okay fine if you're going to beg, but we aren't staying there that long." Ashley let out a scream and hugged me, I can't believe I backed down. She is going to owe me major for this.

-----------

**Craig's P.OV.**

"There's nothing on t.v." I complained throwing the remote on the floor. There hasn't been much to do since the summer was coming to an end.

Sean rolled his eyes "there is nothing to do period." This is how it has been when we hang out for the last week.

I stared at the phone, "I would call Spinner but he is out with Paige, Marco is out with Dylan, and Jimmy is with Hazel," "How come no one is ever around for us?" Sean laughed at my comments but I was serious.

"So are you coming to my birthday party tonight?" I asked even though I knew the answer.

"Yeah man I can't pass up all those lovely ladies," Sean replied." Sean and his fascination with girls can really get him in trouble one day.

"But what about you-know-who?" I asked suspiciously. They could probably be on another break-up. Sometimes there off and on relationship sickens me.

"Hey man I can look…..I just cant touch, you know that." Sean said with a grin. "So who are you inviting to this thing anyway?"

I pulled a list out of my back pocket "the usual really Paige, Hazel, Ashley, Ellie, Heather, Terri, Marco, Dylan, Spinner, Jimmy, and who ever else decides to show up." I didn't really know who to invite so I just kind of told everyone to bring who ever they wanted.

"Ashley's coming huh?" "So I take it you don't want Tanya showing up tonight?" Sean asked with a devious look in his eye's that cause my stomach to turn.

"You didn't invite her tonight did you?" I asked praying to go he was smart enough not to.

"No man I wouldn't do that, it's just between me and you." "Besides I wouldn't want to ruin your party."

---------

**Ellie's P.O.V.**

"Ellie I really don't know what I should wear," I rolled my eyes it was the 5h outfit she had tried on that night.

"Ashley the outfit you have on is fine for the 500th time, come one we are going to be late." She looked at the mirror for a couple of minuets and then again changed her shirt. "Let's go Ash."

"Fine I will wear this I guess." She said disappointed she didn't have any other choice but to wear that outfit.

"Look Ashley it doesn't matter what you wear tonight we are going to have fun okay I promise." "Even if the whole night I will be sitting alone and you will droll over Craig." I laughed and waited for retaliation

"Haha come on Ellie lets get going, we don't want to be late." I rolled my eyes because I have been saying that for the past half hour.

"What did you get Craig for his birthday anyway?" I asked figuring it would be some cheesy way of hinting they should get back together.

"Well Craig just bought this new guitar so I got him a new stand because his old one broke." It was sort of cute how she wanted them to get back together but a little sad because I just don't think it is going to happen.

We approached Craig's house and there were a lot more people then I expected I don't even think some of these people Craig knows. "Well you ready to do this Ash?"

"Yeah let's go," She said really a little nervous. Something I didn't get about Ashley I mean she and Craig have been friends for a while now and all of a sudden she has become a bowl of jello whenever he comes into the room or I mention him.


	2. say anything

**Chapter 2- Say anything**

**Ellie's P.O.V.**

The door was already open so we just walked in, there were people everywhere so we ventured off to find Craig.

"Hey girls!" he said sneaking up behind us with silly string all over him and food in his hands. Ashley wouldn't take her eyes off of him for a second; her love for him was built into her no matter what happened last year she couldn't let him go.

"Hey happy birthday Craig, I got you this." Ashley said holding out her present and becoming a big bowl of jello again. I couldn't help but laugh at it, she really did like him.

"Thanks guys, I need to go put this food out and get some other stuff done but you can put the presents over there and I will see you later." Craig said walking away but I knew that Ashley wasn't going to pass up a chance to help him put stuff out so I nodded for her to go help.

Ellie saw Marco sitting on the couch and walked over to sit next to him "hey Marco," I said expecting an answer. "Hello earth to Marco." His eyes were fixed on something so I turn my head to where he was looking. There he was Dylan Michalchuck Marco's boyfriend talking to Spinner and Paige and he couldn't take his eyes off of him for 3 seconds to say hi. "Marco" I said tapping his shoulder.

"Oh Ellie I am so sorry I didn't notice you sitting there, when did you get here?" He asked me like he wanted an answer but I could tell he could care less he was just waiting for the perfect moment to go over.

"Go to him Marco, he's your boyfriend you don't have to play hard to get." It was too late for him to hear anything I said he had already walked over there but I expected it. As I looked around the room I saw that everyone was either heavily flirting with someone or making out it was kind of sickening. I sighed a bang my head against the back of the couch.

"I know how you feel." I turn next to me and there is Sean Cameron I have seen him around school and he is friends with Craig but I didn't even notice he was there. It was nice to see that I wasn't the only one totally glued to someone else's face. "Do you?"

"I am guessing like you feel like the third wheel, left out, no one even notices you're here." He said exactly what I was thinking but it was weird hearing someone say it out loud.

"I expected it to go this way, I wanted to be supportive of Ashley and her lame attempt to get Craig back." "But I can think of a million and one places I would rather be then here." I said rubbing my hands over my head in frustration.

"Well we can't leave the party, but we can go for a walk if you want, you know have something to do." Sean suggested nodding towards the door. I shook my head and headed towards the door.

------------

**Craig's P.O.V.**

"So it must be hard trying to keep everything in order when half of the people here you barley even know." Ashley said to me sarcastically but she was so right I couldn't believe how many people showed up.

"Yeah well I told some people they can bring anyone they wanted to as long as they brought presents and looks like they actually listened." I knew I should have just kept it to my closest friends Joey is going to kill me for doing this.

"Well do you want some help putting out food and stuff?" Ashley said. It was so sweet that we could just be friends because she is a kick ass person to hang out with. I mean but that's all we could be is friends because anything more would just be a mess and I have Tanya.

"Yeah that would be great come with me to the kitchen and you can cut up some food." Just then I saw Sean and Ellie walking out the door, I wonder what they are up to. Can't be anything good with Sean, as long as he looks and doesn't touch right?

---------

**Ellie's P.O.V.**

I couldn't believe how cold it was outside for the last weekend of the summer. "Its kind of cold for the summer don't you think." I said. Sean laughed at me a grabbed my arm to lead me over to the garage.

"We can go in here no one will know," Sean said. I love how he made it sound so secretive, me and Ashley used to always use Craig's garage with out him knowing. It wasn't a big deal though I mean what could Sean and me actually do in there it wasn't like we would hook up. I nodded my head and followed him in.

"Well it's nice to get away from the party you know." I said trying to make conversation but it didn't look like it was working because he just nodded and sat on the couch. I decided to sit next to him so I wasn't just standing there like a dork.

"So is it always like this when you go out with your friends, they drool over another guy?" He asked finally being the one to make conversation.

"With Ashley and Paige yeah, they always have something to say about guys and I mean I don't mind talking about guys but the way they go on it's annoying." "Sometimes it's funny though Ashley actually got down on her knees and begged me to come here." I laughed at how funny it was and even Sean managed a grin.

"I know what you mean." "So you don't have a boyfriend?" He asked. I was a little embarrassed to answer that though because I don't think Marco counted as one and I didn't want to sound like a loser by saying no.

"Well there was Marco but he doesn't really count does he." I felt like a loser by saying that but he didn't laugh.

"That was a good thing that you did, I mean we all know that for some time you were just pretending to be Marco's girlfriend till he came out." "It had to be hard on you because we all know you liked him." He said it in such an understanding way it was so comforting hearing someone understands me.

I smiled but said nothing else which caused another awkward silence, but this time it was a comforting silence. Sean started moving closer in, I couldn't believe it but I was moving closer to, I could almost feel his lips they were getting closer and closer to me. I didn't know what to do next so I let him take the lead.


	3. when it goes down

Chapter 3- When it goes down

**Ellie's P.OV.**

Sean started kissing me which didn't surprise me as much as the fact that I was kissing him back. We started kissing harder and harder I could feel his hand on my back I moved my hand up to his shoulder.

He pushes me down on my back and it wasn't like I didn't want him to but this whole thing was all new to me and I didn't want to stop him, I was actually starting to like what was going on.

Sean's lips moved down to my neck and I just kept my eyes closed because if I opened them I would be awakened to what I was doing. He moved his hands down to my waist and then moved them back up taking my shirt with him.

What do I do now I can't just lay there shirt less, there has to be something I could do. Just then he sat up for a second to take his shirt off.

That's it I thought if I am really going to go through with this then I have to do something so he wouldn't stop because I don't want him to stop.

I started to sit up let my hands leave his shoulder and reach towards my back. I un-hooked my bra strap and started let it fall down my arms.

Suddenly out of no where I hear a ringing and I was just going to ignore it but off course Sean had to bring it up causing me to open my eyes.

"I think your cell is ringing," he said sitting up.

"Hello," I said trying not to sound to annoyed.

"Ellie, where the heck are you?" Don't tell me you left." Ashley said. This surprised me, she actually took her eye's off Craig for 3 seconds to notice I wasn't on the couch where she left me.

"umm, I just went for a walk I got hot I am coming in now." I said and hung up the phone before she started asking questions.

I put my bra on and grabbed my shirt so I could slip it back on as I walk out. I got to the door and turned back at Sean, we stared at each for only a few seconds even though it felt longer. He turned his head back the other way and I ran out.

I ran into Craig's house and straight into Ashley "Ellie there you are so I was thinking-" She started to say but I didn't want to here it I needed to get out of there now.

"Ashley we need to go right now." I said pulling her towards the door. I knew it wouldn't be that easy to pry her out of Craig's house though.

"Wait hold up, why do we have to go?" Ashley said pulling me back towards her.

"I can't tell you know but we have to go now!" "I wouldn't pull you away from Craig if this wasn't serious and it is." Ashley looked at me and nodded her head.

"Lets go at least say bye to Craig." Ashley said heading over towards him.

I nod and follow but when I see who Craig is talking to I freak. There is no way I could endure anymore eye contact with Sean. "You know what Ashley I'll get our stuff and you tell Craig I said happy birthday.

"Alright Ellie what ever you want, but you are really starting to get me worried."

**Craig's P.OV.**

"Hey Sean, where have you been all this time I thought you might have left." Even though I knew who he left with I pretended not to know.

"Yeah I was just kind of tired and took a walk outside no big deal." "Hey your girlfriend is walking this way." Sean said and I thought he meant Tanya.

"You called Tanya didn't you and Ashley is still here, man how could you." How was I going to explain to Ashley about Tanya?

"Craig chill out I was talking about Ashley and I was kidding about the girlfriend part." Sean said. Thank god he didn't call Tanya that would have made for one really screwed up birthday.

"Hey Craig me and Ellie are heading out now, and Ellie says bye and Happy Birthday." Ashley said. Huh I wonder really went down with Ellie and Sean. It must have been serious if she didn't even want to come over here.

"Yeah tell her I said thanks for coming and also it was great that you came." I said rushing our good bye so I could find out what went down outside.

"Come on Ashley," Ellie said pulling Ashley with her out the door. It must have been really serious if she was running out of my house like it was on fire.

The second they walk out I turn and look at Sean with an evil glare.

"I am guessing you didn't think any one would see you and Ellie walk out of the house together." "Must have been an interesting walk." I said putting walk in air quotes. Sean's face got kind of twisted when I mentioned this but I had to get him back for pulling at that Tanya stuff before.

"It was nothing really, we just walked because we got bored that's it.." He said nervous, I didn't buy it at al but I let it go for the night I can find out later what really happened.

"You can tell me what really happened later, but now best friend you are going to help me kick the rest of these people out before Joey gets home and strangles me." I said smiling and walking away.

**Ellie's P.O.V.**

"Okay Ellie you dragged me out of Craig's party and wouldn't say anything the whole walk home and you are starting to freak me out please tell me what's going on." Ashley said almost ready to beg again. I didn't know how to say this to her so I decided just to flat out say it.

"Ash when I went for that walk I wasn't alone, something happened in Craig's garage." I think that should have given her some kind of clue on what went down.

"Oh my gosh Ellie did someone hurt you." "Do I need to take you to a doctor?" "Or should we go to the police." Ashley said totally flipping out.

"No calm down okay I wasn't hurt or anything, I hooked up with someone." I said and Ashley didn't say anything back so I just said who it was. "Okay not just with someone with Sean."

Ashley's mouth dropped "you had sex with Sean Cameron in Craig's garage," Ashley said. After that comment I was kind of freaked because that is what would have happened if she didn't call.

"Ashley I didn't have sex with him but we got pretty close," not pretty close really close I mean we were completely topless and there was no stopping what was going to happen.

"Well why did you stop?" That's a good question why did I stop, oh yeah because she called.

"You called in the middle, when I was still in the garage." "Thank god for that because I would be a wreak if I had gone all the way with him." That would have been a nightmare.

"Oh well did he say anything as you were leaving," Ash asked. The truth was I just kind of ran out on him without giving him a chance. He had a couple seconds to say something but he didn't say anything.

"I didn't give him a chance I kind of just left, I was totally freaked by the whole thing." I said a little ashamed.

"Well you can see him next week in school talk the whole thing over." Ashley said reminding me that sooner or later I will have to come face to face with Sean again.

"Look I just want to go to bed and not think about it." I said rolling my sleeping bag on the floor.

"Alright Ellie but you cant hide from this forever." Ashley said and I didn't want to hear that but it was the truth I couldn't hide from Sean forever. We go to the same school and I am going to have to come face to face with my mistake.

A/n- Sorry it took a little while to update I have been really sick lately and I am still sick now so it might take a while before I can update but I will try. I am also thinking of adding Sean's P.O.V. later in the story.


	4. I was a fool

Chapter 3- I was a fool

**Ellie's P.O.V.**

Here it is the day I have been dreading for the last week, the first day of school. This is the day I have to come face to face with mistake. All I have to do is walk into school and straight to my locker throw my jacket in there and some other things then go.

"Hey Ellie," his voice echoed in my head and I flashed back to everything that went on that night. "Ellie, you there."

"Oh sorry hi," I said casually as if nothing was wrong.

"Sean, I need to talk to you right now." Emma Nelson said to him, he looked at me and then walked away.

I watch them out of the corner of my eye I mean it cant be anything to serious right they are just friends. Then I see her kiss him, oh my gosh he has a girl friend. It's been a week she could be a new girlfriend. No she isn't I have seen them around they are defiantly not a new relationship. I slam my locker and I could feel Sean staring at me so I walk away to home room.

"Hey Ellie have you seen Sean yet?" Ashley said behind me. His name made me freeze up, I got chills up my back I was so sickened by what I just saw.

"Yea I saw Sean I was going to talk to him but he seemed a little busy with his girlfriend." I said pissed off.

"Ellie I am so sorry, he is still with Emma isn't her." When she mentioned that name I became so enraged I didn't even want to think about what was going on.

"Yeah who would have guessed it, besides I am so over this whole thing I mean me and Sean only hooked up once." Mr. Simpson came out and gave us the look like we should be in out seats so we walked in.

The day went by pretty slow through my first 5 classes all I could do was replay that whole night in the garage the kiss, my shirt, his shirt, the bra, the phone. Lunch came around and of course to my luck I banged right into Sean, I looked down and walked away.

I sat down next to Ashley she was looking at Craig so I knew it wouldn't be long before he joined us.

"Hey Craig sit with us I need to ask you something about Sean and Emma, how serious are they." I gave Ashley a look like she should not be asking that question now or ever but she blew it off.

"They are seriously annoying they have been off and on like crazy, I am awaiting the inevitable big break up for good." Craig said looking at me the whole time, I am figuring Sean told him.

"Hey it doesn't bother me at all I am telling you no big deal, we hooked up once at that was it." I said picking at my lunch.

"So that is what went on when you and him went for a walk." Craig said air quoting walk. I guess his best friend was too ashamed to tell him the whole thing that is just great for my self esteem.

Just then I here the lunch door flew open then banged shut Emma walked in looking really pissed. She stood in front of Sean's table grabbed a water bottle and flung water all over Sean.

"I take back what I said to you before, you cheated on me last week at Craig's party, people saw some girl run out of the garage and then you following putting your shirt back on." "How could you Sean we were doing better." Sean started staring at me and then back at her to say something but she cut in. "I don't want to here it we are over for good."

"Well there is that big break up I have been waiting for, thanks Ellie." Craig said smiling. I didn't want to hear it I grabbed my books and ran out.

**Craig's P.O.V.**

"Wow poor Ellie, I think she liked him." Ashley said and she was probably right but she probably doesn't like him any more.

"Yeah that sucks, Sean said he would keep his hands off." I knew he didn't sound serious when he said he could look and not touch.

"So on a happier note I got this new Ibanez guitar from my mom because my other one broke." Ashley said desperately trying to change the topic.

:"That's cool; maybe I can come over and see it some time." I need to look at new guitars anyway.

"Maybe I could come to your house things are crazy at my house it will be really noisy and stuff." Ashley said.

"Yeah sure bring it over whenever you want." I said "Look I should go see Spinner and see there take on what just went on."

I got up to listen to my friends talk about my best friend and who they think it was. They would probably pick some trashy girl, but oh well I am still interested.

**Ellie's P.O.V.**

I could hear the café door open again so I turn around to see Sean running towards me. He was probably chasing after his beloved Emma.

"Ellie please stop I have something I have to say." Hearing his voice again made me totally snap

"You know what Sean I have something to say first." "Who do you think you are?" "You had a girlfriend but you hooked up with me any." "Do you know how bad I feel used right now, so whatever you have to say save it because it won't fix it."

"Ellie it wasn't like that I swear it wasn't like that I was going to break up with he I just didn't know how or when." He said that thinking he was going to be forgive but now I feel even more used .

"Oh that makes everything better you used me." I said and starting to walk away from him.

"No I didn't I like you and I think we can work out." He said catching up with me.

"You are so not who I thought you were." I said and walked into the girl's washroom but I could hear him kick the locker.

A few minuets later Emma Nelson walked into the bathroom her eyes filled with tears and I tired not to look at her but she was staring at me with a really big attitude."

"Stay away from my boyfriend Ellie." She said and my head popped up how did she know it was me?

I could deny it "What are you talking about?"

"Don't be stupid and deny it Manny heard you and Sean's conversation stay away from Sean." Emma said getting closer to me.

"I don't want Sean okay you can have him."

" Well obviously you did last night when you fucked him." She said and this is just great people are going to think me and Sean actually had sex.

"I didn't have sex with him and I didn't know he had a girlfriend so you can have him." I wish she would just go away she is so annoying.

"Bull stay away from Sean or you will have to deal with me." After she said that I totally lost it.

"Is that a threat?" I said and she just smiled and shook her head with such attitude I wanted to punch her so bad. "What do you think you can do to me Emma?"

"This." She screamed, made a fist and punched my face. It kind of hurt but it just pissed me off even more.

"Wow Nelson your pretty weak." I said as I threw a punch at her. I could hear kids screaming fight and people gather around us. I go in to hit her again but someone grabs me.

"Stop this now!" Sean screamed and I was sickened to see he was the one holding me back. He started to push me outside and on to the schools lawn.

"What they hell was that?" He screamed at me.

"Don't talk to me and don't you ever touch me again." I said walking back to the school.

"Come one Ellie how can I convince you that I am sorry?" He asked

"You cant because you are not." "You are a scum bag who wanted to use me to get some." I said very proud of myself.

"Not true I am sorry you got hurt, look can we be at least friends because you are a cool chick to talk to and stuff." He said making me want to gag.

"Oh please you want to be friends." I said rolling my eyes.

"Look I can prove to you that I am sorry and then we can take it from there." He said making me confused because this means he want sot be friends so we can some day go out. What ever.

"Whatever I don't see it proving anything at all." I said

"Your not very good at letting people in to your life." Sean said as I started walking back wards.

"Look I have to go." I said walking away but I could hear him say "Bye friend." I turned around and he smirked at me. I shook my head in disapproval His attitude kind of pissed me off but what ever.


	5. you dont get what you want

Chapter 5- You dont get what you want

Craig's P.O.V.

"Hey Ashley, can you believe whats gone on with Ellie, Sean, and Emma." I said approaching her locker.

"I can't believe it its insane, poor Ellie." She said not even looking at me. "So how was the rest of your birthday?" She said takingher head out of her locker

"It was okay, nothing to good went on." I said leaning against the locker next to her's.

"Yeah well to bad I couldn't stay longer but you know Ellie had to go." She said.

"Well Sean and I kicked everyone out after you guys left any way." Jus then I heard the school door fly open and Ellie walked in a huff down the hall not looking at us.Sean followed her and started walking down towards us.

"Hey guys I need your help, Ashley what is Ellie's address?" He asked, I am guessing not everything worked out but Ashley's face lit up.

"46 Elm street." "Why did she forget to givre it to you." She asked, I think she wants Ellie to have a boyfriend and she thinks Sean would be perfect.

"No, I want to be friends with her because she is a cool chick and I dont htink she wants the same." He said. It was a littl shocking Sean has never just been friends with a girl.

"You want to be her friend, wow Cameron it must be pretty serious." I said jokingly.

Sean half laughed gave me a dirty look and said "Well its not a serious as another couple I know." My face went blank and I eyed Sean to stop it or I will kill him.

"Well good luck Sean I am sure everything will work out." Ashley said placing her hand on my shoulder. Shit does she think that Sean was talking about her and me?

Sean walked away, "Ashley I am going to go to class, I will see you later." I bolted before she had time to say anything.  
--------  
Ellie's P.O.V.

This is a first, I actually couldn't wait to get home it has been the shittest day ever. I can't even make it four steps in the house without someone knocking at my door. I opened it and there he was standing there, my face dropped and I was just about ready to close the door.

"What are you doing here?" I asked him closing the door a little.

"I still have somethings I would like to say." He said putting his hand against the door so I couldn't close it.

I gave in because I knew if I didn't let him talk now then he would want to in school, "fine come in but not for to long."

"Ellie, who is at the door." My mom slurred from the couch. I was kind of embarassed, Marco and Ashley have never been to my house and I just let someone I hate to see my drunken mother.

"My friend we are going to study in my room." I said grabbing Sean's arm to pull him upstairs.

We get to my room and he didn't waiste any time to start talking "Well I really enjoyed talking to you that night of the party and I think we could be just be friends." He said starting to sound a little redundent.

"Didn't we go over this at lunch, you walked to my house to ask again for us to be friends?" I said a little ticked off.

"You didnt even seem into it and I want to make sure that it was going to work out, us being friends." He said sitting in my desk chair.

"No strings right?" "Your not just trying to use me so you can get some this time?" I wanted to make sure that I was going to get used again.

"No I swear we can be friends, thats all." He said stiking his pinky out, I hooked my pinky with his so I would know that we coudl just be friends.

"Okay fine." I said walking over to him, he opened his arms and hugged me.

"Hey, Sean if you ever wanted me and you to be together you woudl have to sort out everything with Emma you know." I walked down the stairs to show him out.

"Bye Ellie." He said walking out of my house without turning back to look at me.  
------  
Sean's P.O.V.

That went better then I could have ever imagined, I was expecting her to slam the door in my face. Ellie is someone how could be good for me even if we are just friends. What would happen if I got Emma out of the picture could me and her work out? I mean do I still love Emma, we only broke up this afternoon is it possible for me to be over her already?

"Your late Sean, where have you been?" Tracker asked the second I opened the door.

"I was at Craig's studying, why?" I asked rolling ay his whole let me be Sean's dad attitude.

"Emma is in your room said its really important she has been there for 45 minuets now." When he said that I stoped dead in my tracks why was she here already I didnt want to see her now.

I walked into my room and there she was sitting on my bed it looked like she was thinking of things to say. "Sean, I am so glad you are here I have so much to say to you." She said hugging me.

"You wont throw anything on me will you?" I asked taking her hands off of me.

"No I just want to talk to you about everything." She said sitting back on my bed, she patted next to her but I just stood in the cornner.

"Look after everything Ellie screamed at me I have thought mayve we should get back together." Those words didnt sit right in my stomach, she already wanted to get back together.

"You want to get back together already?" I asked praying maybe I was hearing wrong.

"Well yeah I do love you and you made a mistake but we had a fight the night of the party and I realized you were just with Ellie to get back at me." She said and I got really confused that couldn't haev been the reason I was with Ellie I would never do that to her.

"Look I really need to think about everything becuase I am so confused about a lot of things." I said hoping maybe she would leave but she sat there and started to cry.

"I can't believe this everything was fine and then Ellie comes in between us and now we are on the verge of breaking up." She said walking towards me.

I tried to back away more but I couldn't. "We already broke up." I said.

"I know but we can still have a chance at holding htis relashionship together." She said still comingn closer to me.

"I know but I am confused okay." I said as she took her final steps for me.

"I hate her." She basically screamed in my face.

"Hate Ellie? Emma don't balme her this isn't her fault." I said hoping this wouldn't end in another Emma Ellie fight.

"Why not she is the reason that your confused." She said grabbing her coat.

"No its just everything that's gone on before and after Ellie." I said hoping she wouldn't do something drastic after this conversation.

"I have to go." She said running out of my house slamming the door.

"Did you guys break up again?" Tracker said staring at me. I just rolled my eyes and slammed my door, what was I going to do becuase i am pretty sure this isn't sorted out between me and Emma. 


	6. Not what it seems

Chapter 6- Not what it seems

**Ellie's P.O.V.**

"Ellie the kitchen smells take out the garbage." Mom screamed as she was walking out the door, looking almost alive and happy.

"Okay, hey mom are you going to tell me where you are going." It was weird seeing this part of my mom she looked happy and nice.

"Just out Eleanor, I am aloud to have a life to aren't I?" She said before slamming the door.

I took the garbage out of the trash can and watched from my porch as my mom drove away. I walked down to the garbage can and I could hear someone walking towards me. As the person got closer I could tell who it was. What was she doing here did she not get hit enough already?

"Stay away from my boyfriend Ellie." She said. I wanted to scream what was it with people coming to my house to repeat what they have said to me at school.

"Emma go away okay I heard you when you told me at school." "Me and Sean are just friends and that is none of your business." I said slamming the lid closed on the garbage can.

"Stay away from Sean I mean it Ellie you are coming in between us and I won't let it go on." She said coming closer clenching her fist ready to punch me again.

"We are just friends and Emma do you really think you can take me because you can't and you know it." I said walking closer to her so I can intimidate her. "Me and Sean are friends okay?"

"No you can't be anything okay?" "Me and Sean have been together for two years and I am not going to loose it because you are a slut." She said putting her fists down because she knows she could never take me.

"Go home Emma before you get your ass kicked. I won't stay away from my friend because I don't care what you want." I said raising my eyebrows to see what she would do next.

She walked away but before she made a snotty face at me. God could she be any more obsessive and annoying I don't even see how Sean could want to be with her.

The rest of that night I couldn't sleep I kept thinking about how it was only the first day of school and I have got into a fight and been totally lied to. Well I want to vote this the worst school day ever. I couldn't stop thinking about bad it was going to be going to school tomorrow and have to face the freak. Mom didn't come home until one and surprisingly she actually slept in her own bed that night I was a little scared to find out what was going on.

Walking into school that morning I couldn't help but feel everyone was staring at me, I could even hear people say "I heard Sean and her had sex in a garage." Great now I was going to be a slut could this day get any worse.

"Hey Ellie wait up." I heard Sean call from behind, it was actually good to have someone to talk to.

"Hey Sean, so did you hear what went on last night?" I asked even though cause girl was probably to pissed off to say anything about it.

"No do I want to know what happened?" He asked raising his eye brow.

"Your girlfriend stopped by and she and I had a very good talk she was ready to fight for you again." I said laughing; Emma Nelson trying to fight is the funniest thing ever.

"You didn't hit her did you?" He said worried which worried me does he still have a thing for her.

"No I held myself back. You know what I have to go to class; I will see you later I guess." I say walking away.

"Bye Ellie, oh and she's not my girlfriend." He said turning away, I laughed I loved hearing that she is not his girlfriend.

----

**Sean's P.O.V.**

"Sean am so sorry about lat night you think about everything and talk to me I don't care who you pick anymore." Emma said running after me, she opens her arms and I hug her but I could feel everyone staring at me.

"Yeah okay thanks Emma, I have to go though." I said trying to make a quick exit.

"But you can be friends with Ellie to if you want it is the right thing." She said walking behind me.

I have to stop this whole Emma fighting for me thing because this can get ugly. "You have to stop attacking Ellie because she is stronger then you."

"Okay I feel bad maybe I should apologize to get, come on there she is." Emma said grabbing my arm. I knew this wasn't going to turn out good but I couldn't stop her.

"Hey Ellie I have something to say." Emma said Ellie looked at me and didn't even acknowledge her.

"Hey Sean, there is one empty chair sit with us." "So any way guys Simpson said –"Ellie was trying to ignore her but there was no way that Emma would let it go on/

"Ellie are you ignoring me because I wont yell at you or anything I promise I just want to talk." Ellie made a face at Ashley and Craig like she wanted to kill Emma but she turned around.

"What do you want Emma because I think we covered everything last night." She said really frustrated.

"I am sorry if you are friends with Sean then I can deal with that alright I will leave you alone." Ellie's mouth dropped when she heard Emma say that I don't think she believed it. I don't think I believed it either.

"Yeah okay," "So anyway he says because he has no time he wont be the advisor for a film club." Emma just stood there while Ellie was talking I think she wanted them to invite her to sit.

"Sean, will you help me with something, please." Emma said trying to take me with her.

"Bye Sean I will see you later okay." Ellie said, she figured I was going to choose Emma but I actually wanted to stay with them but I can go on with that whole hard to get thing she was doing it was kind of cute.

**Craig's P.O.V.**

"Emma I don't even know who that girl is anymore she has changed so much." I said, Emma had changed so much.

"She used to be so different, I could stand her." Ashley said looking at the door expecting Ellie to come back.

"Its weird how people change for the worse." I said because it was true look at how I have changed, Emma has changed, Spinner, Manny all of us have changed for the worse.

"Not all people change for the worse and then for the better." Ashley said hinting it was me changing for the better but I was sneaking behind her back and I felt bad even though we aren't together anymore.

"Well I guess Emma is just having a hard time Sean was her first love, sometimes you just have to let them go." I said trying to say that she and I can't happen again.

"Sometimes you shouldn't have to let go of your first love, you should try and hold on to them." I could tell this conversation was not going to go well so I decided to go.

"The bell is going to ring I should go," I said leaving.

**Ellie's P.O.V.**

"Can you believe her she is only doing that to get Sean back" I said once they left I was ready to pull my hair out with how annoying that was.

"You're jealous aren't you; just tell Sean you like him we all know you do." Craig said nudging my side.

"No I don't like him I just cant stand fake people and Emma is being fake." I took my hands and grabbed my hair.

Ashley took my hands out of my hair before I really did pull it out. "Craig you have to admit that was no sincere apology." At least I had Ashley backing me up on this.

"Yeah I know its just Emma being desperate it's really annoying seeing as this isn't the first time." I wasn't surprised but I am glad Sean's best friend can back me up on this one to.

"What ever I am out of here." I said throwing my tray out and started to wander around school.

"Hey friend," I heard Sean walk up behind me. I thought it was cute and sarcastic that he said hey friend.

"Wow you just seem to show up everywhere now don't you." Seriously where ever I turn he is right behind me.

"Yeah I know but I want to get your thoughts on everything." He asked meaning what I thought of Emma's fake apology.

"Thoughts on what?"

"I sorted out my Emma stuff, and I wanted to know what you thought of it." Great he wants me to like jump all over him now but I am not ready for this not yet.

"Yeah I can tell that was quite a show she put on today." I said that because it was the truth and he should know it.

"You don't think she meant it?" Sean asked I could tell he knew he wasn't going to be getting me just yet.

"Don't tell me that you believed that!" I would not want to be associated with someone who would believe an apology like that.

"Well I don't know I mean she isn't biting your head off but it seemed like she was just doing it for me." Well at least he isn't stupid.

Jus then the bell rings, "I don't think that it meant anything except that she wants you back." I said turning to walk away.

"You know I wish it could mean something so everything would be worked out." He said.

"Me to, bye friend." I said making fun of him from his comment before.

"Bye……friend." He had to pause between bye and friend I felt bad that it hurt him us being just friends but I can't be with him when Emma is still on the prowl.

**Craig's P.O.V.**

Sean was on the phone going on about Emma wont stop calling him, I felt bad for him love triangles suck.

"Craig I don't know what to do about Ellie I did what she wanted and still I don't have anything but a friend." Sean complained.

"I don't know maybe she's not into it." Ellie did say she didn't like him at lunch.

"Has she said that to you?" Sean asked worried. What if she was just not wanting ot admit it to me I don't know what to say to him.

"No but maybe it wasn't meant to be you just have to let it play out." I said that's all I could say to him."

"Yeah I should work out thinks with Emma." If he got back with Emma I might have to throw up.

"Yeah whatever." Just then Tanya walked into my garage. "He man I got to go Tanya is here." I hung up with Sean and walked over to my couch.

"Hey Beautiful." I said to her she looked so pretty.

"Hey baby." She sat down and started kissing me.

"I haven't you in so long I have missed you, did you miss me?" It was so great to see her I have been dieing for her.

"Yeah and I got you a birthday present for you." I smiled and opened it and then my mouth opened when I looked at it.

"Another guitar stand." I said staring at the one my guitar was on. "I have one already."

"What since when." Tanya said hurt.

"I got it from one of my friends on my birthday." I said trying to avoid it was from Ashley.

"Which one, Sean?" She asked I got nervous I had turned in to a horrible liar.

"No um Ashley gave it to me." I saw her look at me in total awe that I would even talk about Ashley in front of her.

"You're ex girlfriend Ashley why would she give you that?" She asked I could tell her suspicions were rising.

"We are just friends you don't have to worry." I could tell that wasn't comforting enough for her.

"Are you sure you're just friends because there's that saying one a cheater-" I didn't want to here it I had to convince her I loved her.

"I would not cheat on you, I'll put my guitar on your stand okay." I said moving it from Ashley's to hers. "I love you." I said sitting down next to her again. She started blushing.

"I love you to." She smiled and kissed my cheek it was so dorky but really cute.


	7. not falling apart

Chapter 7- Not falling apart  
A/N- my dear sellie fans don't freak out reading the first half of this chapter it will all get better.

Sean's P.O.V.

Well maybe I can make things work with Emma, becuase Ellie doesn't want to be with me. What else can I do? I might as well satisfy someone instead of leaving her hanging.

"Hey Emmacan I talk to you?" I was so nervouse Ellie was 4 tabels away and she was going to see my get back together with Emma. I don't even know if I should get back with Emma, to late to turn back.

"Yeah whats on our mind?" She pushed a chair with her foot so I could sit down next to her, I think I am going to be sick.

"The fight that we had before the party do you remember what it was about?" My leg was shaking I couldn't believe I was going to do this now.

"Yeah I had to leave your house early to babysit and you go mad because I wasn't hanging wout with you as much as we used to." "You felt like I didn't want to be with you." She reminded me of the night I felt I could do this though I can make Emma and I work, right?

"If we were to give this another shot would we spend more time together just me and you." I can't believe those words just came out of my mouth and the whole time I was thinking about how Ellie was going to feel. Would she care or was she over me completley.

"You mean it." Her face lite up and she looked like a giddy five year old.

"If you and I can work on this and spend time together." Everything I felt when Emma and I were together before came rushing back like i have to prove someting to her. I was happy that Emma and me might be able to actually work out but sometimes when things need to be over you don't know how ot end it.

"Oh you have no idea how happy I am." She leaned in and kissed me. I could feel Ellie, and Craig staring at me. I felt so bad and even more confused then I have ever been.

Craig's P.O.V.

"Can you believbe that he trys to get with me but goes with her. He really is as fake as I thought." She said walking out of the cafeteria and this time Sean just stared at her and didn't follow.

"Poor Ellie but I guess your first loves never really die." I couldn't believe Ashley was supporting that whole first love thing.

"Yeah I know poor Ellie." I said trying to avoid that stupid first love crap.

"So are you busy tonight maybe we can hang out." She gave me a great idea of how we can help Ellie and Sean get together.

"No I am not but I think I have a plan that could help Ellie." I leaned in and whispered my whole plan inot her ear.

"That's perfect Craig, you know this Emma and Sean reuniting has given me some ideas." She was still pushing the first love thing.

"Yeah me to I have to go slap Sean so I will see you after school." I said walking away I had a tendency to do that but I don't feel the way she does and I don't want to hurt her.

"Okay bye Craig." She said alone again.

I walked out after Ellie seeing as her best friend wouldn't comfort her I was going to say something.

"Are you jealous or upset." I said after she came out of the bathroom."

"No I was-" I cut her off before she could put in some bull shit excuse.

"Just hiding in the bathroom." I said with a smirk. I felt bad i really did even if I didn't show it.

"Look I am not jealous me and Sean are just friends, thats all and its better off that way." I could tell she was totally lieing and she was hurting over it. Ellie wasn't the best liar out there.

"Yeh I am sorry then, but you would never mind just hanging out with Ashley, Sean and I ever then seeing as your friends." I said.

"No I wouldn't have a probelm because we are friends so whenever you needed a friend to hang out with you guys you can call me." She made my day because that meant my plan will go in to action.

Ellie's P.O.V.

My door bell rang and I could tell my mom had no intrest in getting it so I finally got up to answer it.

"Sean, what are you doing here?" Craig was behind this I just know it I can't believe him.

"Well Craig, Ashley and me are going to the movies and I wnted to know if you wanted to go." I couldn't believe Craig sending Sean here to rub this whole thing in my face. Why wasn't Sean asking Emma to go with him?

"I guess so don't you want to bring Emma?" i wasn't going to show Craig that I was jealous of Emma so I might aas well go.

"Emma doesn't get along with Ashley and Craig anymore." Well looks like I was his second pick always second for everything.

"Yeah well I guess seeing I was your second pick I will go." I grabbed my jacket and closed the door.

"What does that mean." He said a little ticked off that maybe I did want to be with him and he hurt me.

Damn now I have to think of an excuse for my comments sometimes I wish I wouldn't be so out spoken, "nothing just thinking out loud." "Lets get going." We started walking and no one said anything it was one of the most awkward ten minuets of my life.

We walked in to the mall Craig was waiting with the tickets. "Hey guys, Ellie its great that you could make it." Damn Craig for being so sarcastic.

"Well I wouldn't pass up a chance to hang out with my friends." Emphsis on friends of course. "So where is Ashley."

"Right here." She said coming from the bathroom. "Ellie hey great to see you." Okay now they were both acting weird she was in on this to.

"Yeah because you didn't see me today at school." I said rolling my eyes. I can't believe they thought I was dumb enough not to see what they were up to.

"I mean I didn't think you woudl come." She didn't think I would come with my friends.

"Why wouldn't I come." I said with a bit of an attitude they set me up and now I was pretty pissed.

"You know what the movie is going to start in 5 minuets, why don't we get seats." Craig and Ashley let Sean walk in after me forcing him to sit next to me. Those two were un-believable sometimes. I needed to get away and now.

"I will be bac in a second," I said standing up and walking back down the aisle.

"You are going to miss the begining of the movie." Sean said. Thank god for that the more of the movie I miss the sooner it will be over.

"I will survive." I ran away and to the bathroom. I coulnd't believe what I had gotten my self into. I should have know that Craig would do something like this he was acting so weird. I couldn't hide in the bathroom for ever or I would prove Craig right there is no way I am going to be jealous of Emma Nelson. So I decided to go back to the theater.

The movie was even more awkward then the walk to the mall. I was totally un-comfortable I kept moving over in my chair so I wouldn't have to sit to close to him. He kept staring at me and when he wasn't looking at me Craig and Ashley were. I felt like I was being wathed at all times it made me sick. Finally the movie let out thank god.

"Want to get something to eat." Craig suggested. I gaged at the thought of making this night longer then it should be.

"I should get home." I said trying to make a quick exit.

"You said you were coming to my house after remember." Damn Ashley was right I was stuck.

"Then we should get to your house." I was hoping at least my best friend would have my back.

"Alright lets get going I am starving." He said walking in front of me.

I was totally bummed I coudn't believe that I was going to have to waste another hour of my life with Sean Cameron someone I loathed right now. We listened to Ashley and Craig talk the whole way to the dot I wanted to scream.

"So what did you guys think of the movie?" Ashley asked as we sat down at the tabel.

"Sequels suck." I hated most sequels they always screw up the first movie.

"Yeah I know they are never as good as the first one and they make the first movie look bad." Great Sean was agreeing with me.

"I know I have only seen one good sequel in my life and that was deffintally not one of them." I loved tearing apart movies.

"Wow thnaks guys for ruining the movie for me." Craig wasn't trying to sound sarcasit but we all know the movie sucked.

"We all so you almost fall asleep half way through so don't pretend you liked it." Sean said punching his arm. We all laughed I was actaully starting to have fun with my friends.

Sean's P.O.V.

"What is this." I looked up in horror there was Emma with Manny looking really mad. I knew something like this would happen.

"Hey babe." I could hear Ellie's knuckles crack when she clenched her fingers. "Why are you mad?" Me and Ellie are friends she knows that and she is fine with it.

"When we get back together it meant that double dates without me aren't aloud." Emma was jumping to conclusions again this is one of the reaasons I couldn't be with her she said she changed.

"This isn't a double date Emma." I put my hand on her shoulder trying to comfort her but she moved away from me.

"We are just friends Emma you know that." Ellie said trying to defend me but I knew it was just going to make Emma even more mad.

"Shut up Ellie this conversation doesn't concern you." "I meant it when I said stay away from Sean so do us all a favor a get away from Sean you freak." Emma had really done it she insulted someone I cared about and i obviousally cared about Ellie more then Emma. The next thing I know Ellie gets up and runs out of the dot.

"WHy would you do that you said you were fine with Ellie and I being friends." I was so furious with Emma I had to run after Ellie.

"Yeah and now she is here with my boyfriend and I am not okay with that." "Sean why are you sticking up for her you are suppose to be on my side." I rolled my eyes and I was more mad then I have ever been in my entire life.

"I got up and ran out the door." "Ellie wait!" I called after her but she just kept running I think she may have been crying but I was finally catching up.

"Sean don't follow me go back to your girlfriend." She said slowing down but still walking away. I ran and got up to her.

"She was out of line Ellie, you didn't deserve that." I said pulling her down on to a bench in front of a store.

"You know what this is sick, your right I don't deserve this, how come it is so hard to just be your friend." She was right its been all bad when me and her were friends I had to fix it.

"You acted like you didn't want to be with me Emma did." I said getting to what she was really upset about I knew it wasn't over Emma calling her a freak.

"What am I suppose to do hang all over you huh be as fake as hell and then I can have you." "Is that what you go for in girls because I am not like that." She was totally right I made a bad choice being with Emma.

"No but you could have seemed semi intrested but you didn't I thought you didnt want to be with me." I said moving closer to her.

"Well I do want to be with you, but to late right." She made my day becuase it wasn't to late. I leaned in and kissed her. When I parted she looked up at me.

"I have to go umm yeah." She stood up and ran I didn't chase after her this time I had some thing to do first.


	8. Letting go for something new

Chapter 8- Letting go for something new

**Sean's P.O.V.**

Wait what did I just do I kissed Ellie and what about Emma. I don't want Emma do I? Why should I keep fooling myself what ever me and Emma had is gone never to come back. Ellie would be something new and I can't stand hurting her.

Emma is sitting at the table crying her eyes out in Manny's arms. I think she knows that it is coming she knows that we really are done for good. She gives me one look shakes her head and cry's again. This sucks because I don't love her and she loves me. What about Ellie what do I do about her? I can't go see her now she is probably confused as hell.

"Hey Sean wait up man!" I hear Craig and Ashley race after me I knew they were going to give me the third degree on everything and I don't have any answers.

"Craig you should get home it is 8:30 you don't want to keep any one waiting." I knew Tanya comes over to his house every day at 8:30.

"Damn your right I don't want Joey to get mad." He thinks that Ashley would buy that curfew thing it cracks me up. Then again Ashley is so in love with him she would deny there was another girl if she saw it with her own two eyes.

"So Sean what are you going to do?" Ashley and I started walking; she could be cool when she wasn't so in to Craig.

"I don't know I mean I kissed her Ash, what if she never talks to me again?" "What if she doesn't want to be with me any more?" "What if we do get together and I hurt her again." I couldn't stop asking questions I didn't even know what I was saying half the time.

"Whoa, Sean slow down okay." "You obviously care about Ellie and you want to be with her and she likes you I know she does." Did Ashley mean it or was she just trying to be a good friend. Either was I knew I was going to have to talk to Ellie and I can't avoid it even though I want it to.

"I am going to go home and think through everything don't mention anything to Ellie okay." I said walking away. What was I going to do?

**Ellie's P.O.V.**

School…thank god it is Friday I cant take school any more all the drama. I was never the center of drama before I always watched it from the outside and laughed at how silly people can be. Now I am the one being stared at having rumors spread about me and fighting with people. This wasn't me I was "the freak" "the vampire" "the cutter" and now I am a "slut?" That makes no sense I wish things can go back to the way they were.

My mom didn't believe that I was sick and forced me to come to school today. Maybe if I am lucky I can hide from Sean and Emma all day. Starting with now, I see Sean walking in the school and I run to the bathroom.

There was someone else in the bathroom so I just went to the mirror pretending to fix my make-up.

"You won Sean's heart Ellie congratulations." Emma Nelson out of all of the people in this school she had to be in the bathroom now. I couldn't avoid them they are everywhere I turn staring at me stalking me really.

"What are you talking about Emma?" Not like I was really interested in what she was saying at all.

"Sean and I are done for good he wants you I can tell." "You know what you can have him I always thought of you as sloppy seconds." Emma was so jealous that her boyfriend might like someone else it made me want to laugh.

Sean was no where to be found the whole day maybe he was ignoring me to. Emma was probably lying to make me look bad it is so like her. I don't know I give up with everything Ashley and Craig wouldn't say anything about it the whole day they just kept talking about pointless crap and smiling at me.

I was late for co-op again, I had to run there and fell on the way. I was a total wreak but I didn't have a chance to stop home.

"Ellie great you're here, and a mess." Caitlin said greeting me I love how she was the kind of boss that didn't care that I was late.

"Yeah well I feel running here." It was that big a deal really I could change later.

"Well anyway I need some help with this 10 minuet documentary we are doing for the news." "I need you to video tape your friends." Did Caitlin say friends great I could video tape Ashley and Craig falling back in love Marco and Dylan making out and Spinner and Paige fighting again. You figure since they broke up they wouldn't talk to each other but of course not.

"Why?" "What is the documentary about?" I was afraid to find out because it was probably going to be some kind of boring look at all of my friend's thing but I wasn't going to argue.

"Well we are just going to be talking about kids and there social life all I need is different clips of you and your friends hanging out you know having fun." "Then we will pick a song to play in the back round." "We will need about 7 minuets of footage." "Also we are going to then write an article about it so we are going to need some pictures to." Caitlin was so good at this stuff I was such a bad photographer.

"Are you sure I can do this?" "I am not the greatest photographer." I could make awesome videos but photography wasn't my thing.

"Ask Craig to help you, he is good with that stuff." I knew she would mention Craig he was the new photographer here and he seems to take all the pictures now. He is even getting paid. Caitlin started paying me because I was working so hard but I had to wait 3 months before I got paid.

"Yeah so I am going to make a list and stuff of what I could do and then I need to head out because my mom needs me to cook dinner tonight." Lie lie lie I thought to my self but when I mention my mom Caitlin doesn't question because she knows that it's not a topic to go in detail about.

Who should I film and when should I film it? There weren't any good parties coming up. Well no there was Jimmy's party coming up but I want something good. I could take them to the park. I love how I say them, I don't have that many friends really maybe I should make a list.

Ashley, Craig, Marco, Jimmy I hesitate but I write down Hazel and Paige. We were kind of friends the friends that say hi in the school and talk during lunch but thank god it didn't go any further. Well I know if Marco is there then so is Dylan and I might as well put Spinner.

"Heard someone needed a photographer." I wasn't surprised to see Craig here on a day he wasn't suppose to it seemed to be his thing. Never come on time when he is suppose to be here but when he doesn't have to be here he is here any way.

"Well I need to video tape all my "friends" I air quoted friends because most of them were barley my friends. "I need you to take pictures for me; I guess one roll would be good enough.

"Yeah sure I can take pictures of them" he air quoted them to be funny. "During school and stuff so you don't have to worry about that." Thank god I was taking pictures because I would mess it all up.

"That's great here you can take my list, I have to get home to my mom." I grabbed my bag and ran out before he mentioned Sean. I know he was dieing to say something. Then I would actually have to admit I like Sean and I want to be with Sean, what has happened to me?

"Can we talk?" There he was waiting for me I should have expected it Sean has this way of being everywhere he will pop out of corners so he can talk to you. I nodded across the street to the park and we headed over.

"I shouldn't have got back together with Emma I just didn't think you wanted to be with me." It was a broken record he was right he shouldn't have got with Emma if he didn't want to be with her. This time when he said it I believed it.

"I don't know I just didn't know how to act around you." I walking over to the play group I haven't been on one in so long I was dieing to go on the swing.

"No its okay I acted like a jerk." I sat on the swing and he started pushing me it was kind of cute.

"No you didn't I would have done the same if I was you and I don't care about anything that's gone on any more I am going to forget it." I think it is time to forgive and forget maybe I should open up to someone.

"So where do we go from here?" He asked I started to slow down the swinging I mean does this make us a couple?

"We would be the weird couple ever." I mean the freak, the vampire, the slut my new nickname made me twitch because I wasn't a slut and the gangster, the criminal, the wanna be, the heart breaker I can't believe I was labeling us.

He grabbed my hips and stopped my swinging all the way. He got down to my ear and whispered "I thought you didn't care what people think."

"I turned and our faces were about and inch away. "I don't-"I was cut off because he bent in and kissed me. This time I was thinking about it I just did it and it felt so right.

"Care" I said finishing my sentence. I just looked at him and smiled I was so happy for once.

"Good you shouldn't." Sean started pushing me again I felt like such a five year old. The last time any one pushed me on a swing was when my dad did. I was so sad thinking about him I wanted to cry.

"So do you want go do something?" he asked after ten minuets of pushing me on the swing I think his arms were starting to hurt it was funny.

"What time is it?" I told my mom I would be home at 8 so she wouldn't have to be alone, not like she would care if she was alone she wouldn't even notice.

"9:00, why?" Holy shit my mother is going to freak out when I go home.

"I have to go now I said jumping of the swing and falling getting even more dirty then I already was.

"Okay I will walk you home." Usually I wouldn't have anyone walk me home but I didn't have time to argue so I will let him this time

I took my boots off so I wouldn't kill myself running home. I turn down my block and I can see my mom outside she looked really pissed. She turned her head and saw me running towards her I was ready for her to throw a bitch fit in front of all the neighbors.

"ELEANOR NASH!" She screamed. "Where have you been I said be home an hour ago." She got up in my face and I was actually backing down everyone is scared of there parents and my mom scared me sometimes.

"I was at work and then." I shook my head she wouldn't take excuses all she wanted for me to do was admit I was stupid and wrong and it will never happen again. "Sorry."

"You shouldn't be out with boys I don't know." She said looking at Sean in disgust.

She had crossed the line by insulting Sean, "fine now you can know him this is Sean my uh-"shit are we going out of what I don't know what should I call him.

"Boyfriend." Sean said cutting in and smiling at me. Well he cleared that one up and my mom looked like she was going to go into cardiac arrest.

"In the house now missy." My mom said stumbling back into the house. I was so embarrassed Sean and I have been official for a half hour and he has already seen the hell whole I live in.

"I can stay if you want." Sean said going to hug me." I love how he cared about me it was cute.

"No I will be fine I promise." I didn't want him to see any more of my mom's crazy drunk side.

I kiss him and walk inside ready for part two of mom's bitch fit. I was so not in the mood for crap like this but I couldn't avoid it.

"Go clean the kitchen and then go to bed." "Stay away from that boy he looks like trouble." It was amazing how me and my mom were so different she was so judgmental she even judges me she used to say to her old friends how I didn't get it from her.

"He isn't you don't know him and don't judge him." I was ready to loose it.

"Do as I say." The next thing I know she is passed out on the couch, she was such a loser I hate her so much sometimes.

I go online to check my lovely email and Sean IM's me was probably dieing to ask me questions about my mom.

**Whatever:** He Ellie are you okay?

**Don'tCare-** Yeah I am fine just my mom being a mom.

**Whatever: **Okay how come you back down to your mom you would never do that with any one else

**Don'tCare: **Yeah well she is my mom what can I say I have to listen to her

**Whatever: **you sure about that I mean I never listened to my parents

**Don'tCare: **Well the only thing I get from her is my attitude and hers is worse then mine

**Whatever: **I am not suppose to be on the computer and Tracker is coming home so I should go see you tomorrow I will come by sometime.

I wanted to tell him to meet me some where else but I couldn't because he signed off right away. I decided to write in my journal before going to bed.

_I cant believe it Sean and I boyfriend and girlfriend. You would expect that since Craig and him are best friends and I am good friends with Craig we would know each other better. I barley know him though I mean he would sit at lunch with us sometimes, be at the dot with us and go to the movies but it was always with a big group and I was off with Marco and Ashley and he was with Spinner and Craig. Its like have known him for almost a year and this is the first time that we have had a real conversation. Come to think of it the only thing we have ever said to each other before this was hi when we first met that was it. It is so cool me with a real girlfriend and could I be anymore dorky. I should call Marco and let him in on this but I would get thrown in to an hour long conversation about Dylan and some other meaning less crap. Well I just can't wait to see where this takes me, I really like him. _

**A/n-** Sorry it has been a while since an update my computer had been spazing out and now I have mid terms coming up so I have to study but I will have a new chapter up by this weekend.


	9. Say you'll be there

Chapter 9- Say you'll be there

**Sean's P.O.V.**

I spent the whole night thinking about Ellie. Her and me a couple isn't that crazy. I have barley said two words to her before the party maybe it was fate? Look at me talking about fate and stuff this is so not me. I have to see her now. I kept looking at my clock I was dieing for it to be morning so I could see her.

I finally got to go to her house and I think she was happy to see me to. "Hey you." I said greeting her with a smile and her face light up.

"Hey" she pushed me up against the wall kissing me. "What are you doing here?" Then she totally ruined the moment but that's okay it probably had to do with the shrew she called her mom.

"Couldn't stop thinking about you all night I had to see you, I missed you." I said pouting she was punched my arm and then took my hand.

"Let's go up to my room more private." I walked passed her living to see her dead beat mom curled up in a ball and vodka containers ever where. If it was my house I wouldn't be phased by it my parents were such losers it's like I didn't care. With Ellie I cared I felt for her it was so upsetting knowing that kids don't just get to leave home sometimes they have to live in hell.

"I know what you are going through." I sat down on her bed and motioned for her to come sit next to me but she just stood there in horror that I would mention that.

"You don't know about anything and could we not talk about this." She starting playing with her hair and went to the mirror to fix it.

"My parents are alcoholics so bad I cant even live with them, so I live with Tracker my brother." "I know a lot more then you think." It took her by shock that I had said that I could tell she felt bad but wanted to drop it.

"Yeah well anyway do you want to see if Ashley and Craig want to double date tonight or just me and you can go out." Ellie was so good at keeping everything bottled up and shutting people out it was sad.

"Come on El you can talk to me about it I understand." "You should talk to someone." No one deserves to go through hell like I did I would love to be there for her.

"I talk to suave isn't that enough?" It would be enough for a normal person but for my girlfriend I wanted to be the one she opened up to.

"I guess but why don't talk to someone who understands and doesn't get paid to tell you how things are going to be." Suave is someone who kids talk to even I managed to get myself in there once and it was like she was telling me things were going to okay but she doesn't know that.

"I want to show you something." She said kissing me and then grabbing my jacket.

We started walking we didn't say anything we just held hands it as starting to get cold out but I didn't mind.

We were at the grave yard and stopped at a tomb stone that read "Here Lies Jake Nash, loving father, husband and solider he will be missed by all." It was Ellie's dad he was dead.

"I loved him so much; he was the one pulling me through each day." She knelt down and put her hand on the stone.

"It must be hard loosing someone close to you." I could see her eyes fill with tears I put my arm around her.

"I blame myself I should have told him about mom's drinking he could have come home, I could have saved him." She hugged me and started to really cry. I couldn't believe she was blaming herself for this.

"It's not your fault you know that don't blame yourself." I read some where that most kids when a family members die feel some kind of blame.

"Its one month today that he died and my mom doesn't acknowledge what's going wrong, damn I miss him so much." Her eye liner started running do I took my finger and wiped her eyes.

"Come on El its cold we can go to my house get away from it all." The grave yard was such a morbid place it was some place I couldn't take any longer or I would have cried and I didn't want to cry in front if her.

**Ellie's P.O.V.**

**  
**"That was my first time to the grave yard since the funeral." I couldn't believe I had actually gone there I never wanted to have to go and admit that he was dead but it felt like the right time.

We came up to Sean's apartment building and I was so cold I couldn't wait to get inside.

"Hey Sean." It must have been Sean's brother Tracker. "Who is this?" He said smiling at me.

"This is my girlfriend Ellie." I smiled when he said girlfriend I was his girlfriend haha.

"Hey Ellie I am Tracker do you guys want some Chinese food?" He offered.

"Yeah I am starving." We all sat down to eat. Tracker and Sean spent most of the time talking about school and how he should be working harder and the about how his mom called again. They were arguing for a while and I just kind of tuned them out until my phone rang.

"Hello?" It was my house number and my mom never called my cell so I knew I was in trouble. Sean and Tracker were staring at me they probably heard my mom's screaming I was so embarrassed.

"You know what I have to go, but thanks for the Chinese food." I grabbed my jacket and ran home.

"Do you like doing this, leaving home and not telling me where you are going?" She was so drunk she couldn't stand up straight.

"I sorry I was at-"I was going to say Ashley's but of course mom had to cut me off.

"That boy's house weren't you I don't want you off with people I don't know." God she made me so made I couldn't believe that I actually lived this life.

"Mom you don't have to worry okay I can take care of myself its not like you are much of a mother anyway I proud it only took you a few hours to notice that I was gone." I really wanted to piss her off, but I think this time I really made her made.

"Don't you ever talk like that ever again, I am your mother and you will do as I say." She then picked up a plate and chucked it at my head. I couldn't believe she just did that. I ran upstairs and packed some stuff I wasn't going to stay there with her.

"I hate you so much mom I really do." I slammed the door and my luck it was raining. "Great my fucking luck." I started running but I didn't even know where I should go. So I just ran I don't even know where I was going. I look up and I was in front of Sean's and I guess that I just knew I had to go here.

I knocked on the door and Tracker answered. "Sean I think you better come out here now." Tracker nodded for me to come in.

"Oh my god Ellie what happened?" Sean came up to me. I didn't even want to think about how bad I looked I could feel blood and eyeliner running down my face.

"Its nothing I just pissed her off, I'm fine." I was a terrible liar because they could tell I wasn't okay.

"Come to the bathroom you have blood all over your face." I followed Tracker in to the bathroom and looked at myself in the mirror I looked worse then I though I did.

"She made you bleed." He said wiping on my face; I didn't respond I didn't know what to say. "Is this the first time?"

"Yes she never got this mad before, maybe it's because it has been one month since my dad died."

"Its no excuse she could have really hurt you." Tracker put some crap on the slice on my forehead it hurt like hell.

"Yeah well it's not like I could heave her she will have no one and up hurting herself." What else was I going to do there is nothing that can help her.

"She needs help from an adult not a teen."

"I'll look in to it but tonight I need a place to stay so she can cool down." I felt like such an orphan begging for a place to stay.

"You can take my bed I will sleep on the floor." Sean offered but I wasn't about to take his bed.

"No Sean you stay on your bed I'll take the floor." I was like an intruder maybe next time I will stay in the park so I don't feel like such a burden.

"No you take the bed trust me; I want you to have it." I thought it was sweet to have someone who cared about me.


	10. opening up

Chapter 10- Opening up

**Ellie's P.O.V.**

I took one last look at my bleeding head to make sure that it was okay and then followed Sean in to his room. I couldn't belive it we were together for two days and I am already spending the night as his house. He opens his door and I start kissing him we fall back on to his bed. After a good ten minuets he rolls off of me and we just stare at each other and smile.

"So do you want to go out see a movie or something?" He asked, I didnt' want to go out I just wanted to stay with him.

"No we can just stay here and talk." I said.

"What do you want to talk about." He said, but what could we talk about there was so much I wanted to know about him.

"Tell me something you would never tell anyone else." I was turning this in to some cheesy girl talk but still I want to really get to know him.

"OKay, dont freak out but Ashley and Craig don't have as much of a chance as Ash wants to think they have." "Thats because Craig has a girlfriend." My mouth dropped I coulnd't believe he had a girlfriend and Ashley didn't know about it.

" What! oh my god Ashley is going to freak." "How do we not know he has a girlfriend." I was caught so off guard with this one.

"Guys night a month ago Craig told us about Tanya, and made us promise not to tell any of the girls becuase they would tell Ashley and he couldn't do that to her." "So you can't tell anyone." He is asking me to keep a secret from my best friend. How was I going to do this?

"Yeah I promise not to tell her I don't want her to get upset." Craig could be such a loser he made Ashley believe there was still hope for them.

"So what about you, I told you my secret." My secret was so embarassing, its something no one believe unless they heard it from me.

"OKay well sometimes in the morning I look at myself and think about everyone at school and for that one second I care what people think about me." Of course after that I get pissed for thinking that and forget about it.

"You should never care what people think about you, one of your best traits is that you dont give a shit." He started to play with my hair, it made me blush.

"I care what you think about me, all the time." "Ever since the party I have always wondered what you thought of me." I said.

"I think you are a kick ass chick, your beautiful, and even though you will put up a fight to keep people out of your life, I love that you let me in." I was probably as red as a tomato I was blushing, thats right me Ellie Nash blushing.

"So thats all you've got is a secret about Craig?" "Thats not fun." I really wanted something that was more his secret and not his best friends.

"I have another one." "On nights when Tracker and I are having a big fight I come in here and think about my mom." "She some how always wanted to make things work for our family but she couldn't." "I sometimes really miss her." Sean sounded really serious and kind of upset, it was like how i felt with my mom.

"You love her don't you?" I loved my mom I just couldn't stand being around her.

"It weird how I could hate someone so much and how I can never want to see her again as long as I live." "But I still love her."

"I feel the same way about my mom, she is such a drunken loser but at the end of the day I still care about her and I pray that she can make it through this alive." I put my head on his stomach and closed my eyes.

"Ellie how can you be so calm, I mean your mom just made you bleed and its like it doesn't even phase you." Sean said.

"I have to be calm for her, becuase if I am not calm then we would both be a mess and it would make everything so much worse." I remember loosing it once after mom and me had a fight and I was crying so she started crying. She drank so much that night I thought I was going to have to call the hospital. I learned to keep my cool for her.

"Are you scared of your mom?" He asked me, and of course I am scared o f my mom everyone gets scared of there parents.

"Sometimes, she seems to be the only person that can get under my skin and find things to say that will really break me down." "She's my mom everyone is scared of there parents." I hope my mom is okay I just kind of left her alone with no one. "Are you scared of your brother?"

"No he is usually easy on me after all we have been through but I usually try not to be scared of him." Just then he grabbed a pillow and hit me in the head and it was on.

"You want to go, because I have never lost a pillow fight ever." I stood on his bed with a pillow in my hand.

"Until today." The next thing I know we are beating each other with pillows it is so much fun. He woudln't be able to beat me if he tried. He got on top of me and kissed me.

"You are so beautiful he said." I didn't want to start blushing again so I just smiled becuase he had it coming. I slowly reached out for the pillow and hit him with it in the head.

"Whoo! I won" I started jumping on the bed becuase I beat Sean in a pillow fight.

"I want a rematch." He asked being a sore loser but I was tired.

"Tomorrow I am tired." I said laying down on his bed.

"I just go Mean Girls, well Tracker got mean girls he had a thing for Lindsay Lonhan, want to watch it." I couldnt believe he asked me that I wanted to gag.

"You are kidding me right?" I would rather chew my hand off then watch that movie.

"Yeah I am, we can watch The breakfast Club." Finally he was speaking my language.

"Of course." Sean kissed me and then went on to the floor. I watched the first hour of the movie and we were completley silent. Then I was really tired so I rolled over to go to sleep.

"Good nigh Ellie Nash." He said .

I was silent for a few seconds and then said, "Good night Sean Cameron." I felt so safe at his house it made me feel really good.

**Sean's P.O.V.**

I couldn't fall asleep I kept thinking about how pretty Ellie was and how she was sleeping in my bed. It made me really happy. Just then Ellie started moving and her arm feel on to the side of the bed. Finally the rumors I have heard for a few months now was confirmed. I saw cuts all up Ellie's arm. I was afraid to ask her I didn't know how she would take it. I sat up and touched her arm.

She jumped up. "You scared me." Then she looked at me and then her un-covered arm.

I stood up and she moved over to let me into the bed. "You don't have to say anything I am not going to ask." "You can talk to me about it when you are ready.

She nodded and turned back around to fall asleep. I put my arm around her and she was a little shaken I could tell. I have heard so many story's about her but I never thought they were true. Even when she would be over at Craig's she didn't look like someone who would cut herself. She was always smiling and laughing. She was really good at hiding her pain.


	11. Take a ride

Chapter 11- Take a ride

I wake up and turn around to see him still sleeping. I don't want to wake him up he looks so cute. I grab my clothes and head to my house. I have to check on my mom before I go to work. That was the first night I since my dad died that I felt safe. I was in front of my house and I could smell alcohol from the door. She was passed out on the couch there were still pieces of broken glass from the night before, and puke in the sink. I grab a blanket and throw it on her and run for work I was going to be late again.

"Caitlin I am so sorry I am late my mom-"I said running into her office completely out of breathe because I had bee running.

"No don't worry about it." "Craig is waiting in your office to go over some stuff." I loved how understanding of a boss she was.

"Hey Craig, how many pictures have you taken?" I just wanted to get a project like this over. I think it was kind of weird that we are showing a documentary on friends.

"Yeah I took a few pictures; I got 2 of Paige, Hazel and Ashley." "I also got one of just Ashley." "And one of Hazel and Jimmy." We were off to a good start but I think I will supervise his picture taking.

"That's off to a good start, I haven't got anything video taped yet but I will defiantly start by tomorrow." I had no idea what I was going to video tape.

"Yeah well do you know who you are going to video tape?" "I was thinking you can take it in to lunch or to Jimmy's party next week." Craig suggested.

"That sounds good enough, and school would be good to." I said.

"So Sean and you, worked everything out you guys together yet?"

"Yeah we are, worked most of it out I guess, he is cool." I said.

"He is cool, and he really likes you I know he does." Craig said.

"Ellie, you have a visitor." Caitlin said peaking her head in.

"I woke up you weren't there, I went to your house you weren't there." "I was kind of worried." Sean said. It was cute he was worried and that he came to see me at work.

"You were sleeping so cute I didn't want to wake you up." I said and then looked over at Craig.

"Yeah I can see when I am not wanted and I have to go meet someone anyway." Craig grabbed his jacket and I knew he was probably going to see his new girlfriend.

"Have fun with Tanya Craig." I said as he walked out.

"So can you get out early?" Sean asked pouting his lips.

"Yeah actually I can, Craig left so I have nothing else to do." I mean if Craig gets to leave for his girlfriend I get to leave with my boyfriend.

"So I think you owe me a pillow fight." Sean said. I knew he couldn't handle the fact that I beat him.

"Not now want to go out somewhere, anywhere." I said.

"Yeah I rode my bike here so it's going to have to ride the pegs." He said it like it was a bad thing but I didn't mind.

"No problem, so where do you want to go we can ride anywhere we have all day."

"We can just ride around for a while we don't have to go anywhere specific." He said.

"Sure." I said as I hoped on.

We started riding my hands on his shoulders it was so peaceful, we didn't even say anything. We kept riding it seemed like forever. I don't even think we were in Toronto anymore. I didn't care I wouldn't mind if he took me away forever it was better then being home. I leaved over and kissed the back of his head. He turned around and kissed me.

"Where are we?" I said looking around us.

"Around the block from the dot." He said. There was no way though I didn't recognize any of this.

"Your kidding we've been riding around forever there is no way we are still in Toronto." I said.

"Yeah we are Craig and I found this back round last year and we used to take our bikes through here all the time." He said.

"That's cool so it's like we just road around all of Toronto." That was the coolest thing ever.

"Yeah you want to go get some food." He said.

"Yeah I am starving lets go." We go in to the dot and there was Craig sitting with someone.

"Hey Ellie, Sean come sit with us." He said motioning and I got a look at her face

"That's her." Sean said whispering in my ear. It was Tanya and she wasn't at all what I expected. She had dark black hair, really skinny, and had a nose ring.

A/n- sorry for the short chapter I have a lot to do right now.


	12. Doing whats right

Chapter 12- Doing what's right

**Craig's P.O.V.**

"Ellie this is Tanya." I said thanking god Ashley didn't walk in. I knew it was risky going out in public but I couldn't hide our relationship.

"Tanya nice to meet you I heard a lot about you from Sean." She smirked at me, I wasn't surprised that she wouldn't like Tanya I mean she is Ashley's best friend.

They sat down and Spinner brought over water for them. "So Sean no Emma you guys finally over." Tanya said. All eyes went straight to Ellie as she clenched her knuckles at the sound of Emma's name.

"Yes, anyway I think that Ellie and I should go get some food or something." Sean said taking Ellie and leaving.

"You mentioned the ex in front of the new girlfriend." I said

"Why not you talk about Ashley in front of me all the time and I deal with it." She said. How come every time we talk about any one it always goes back to Ashley?

"You know I told you about how Ellie feels about Emma and I am just friends with Ashley." I said.

"Yeah but I don't know it's like I know her whole life story and I never got to meet her." That would be so bad I mean do I just say hey Ash I know you want to get back together but meet my new girlfriend I could never do that.

"Don't start Tanya please okay you know why I wont tell Ashley about you, and I don't want her back so you don't have to start with me okay." I was so frustrated with all of this.

"What are you going to do if I don't stop talking about it?" Tanya said jokingly.

"I'll do this." I reached over and kissed her to show her I cared.

"You're cute." She said.

"No you're cute." I replied. We suddenly got in to a 5 minuet argument over who was cuter. It was so amazing how much fun we could have doing such lame things like this,

**Ellie's P.O.V.**

I watched Craig in disgust, he was my friend and all but how could he keep something like this from Ashley.

"Odd isn't it." Spinner said from behind the counter.

"Just a little I mean I remember when Craig was dieing to get Ashley back and now Tanya happens and he totally forgets about Ash." I said,

"I hope she never finds out she is going to be so broken up over it." Sean said.

Suddenly my phone was ringing it was Ashley.

"Hey Ashley what's up." I said walking closer to the door.

"Hey Ellie where are you right now?" She said.

"The dot with Sean, why?" I asked.

"Good because I am on my way I need help with something." When she said that my eyes shot over to Craig and Tanya and I panicked.

"No I will come to you don't want to have you walk all the way here. I started to freak out.

"Why, I am already almost there and its only a small thing I need help with." She said, what was I going to do?

"No don't worry wait where you are and I am going to come to you, just don't move from where you are." I said.

"Okay bye." Ashley said really confused.

I ran over to Sean and Spinner, "she is down the block I have to go so she doesn't come in here."

"Meet me at my house when you are done." Sean said as I kissed him good bye and then bolted for the door.

**Sean's P.O.V.**

"There is something I would have never guessed." Spinner said.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"You and Ellie I remember a week ago she was on the phone with Paige screaming about how used she felt." Spinner said.

"Yeah I remember a week ago you were still with Paige." I commented on his new break-up with Paige and he looked kind of hurt by it. "Hey man I am sorry really it must suck loosing someone you love." I said. Just then a group of kids walk in and a few were from my shop class.

"Those guys are freaking psycho they come in here everyday." Spinner said pointing to them.

"And proud of it, so what's a guy got to do to get some service around here." The guy said turning around.

"I will be with you in a minuet Jay." Spinner said, Jay that was his name I couldn't remember it.

"Their in my shop class, I can't count how many times Raditch has busted them for stupid things." I said.

"We're waiting." Jay said looking at us.

"See you man, duty class." I watched them they didn't seem as bad as everyone said they were.

**Ellie's P.O.V.**

I caught up with Ashley just in time and we walked back to her house.

"Okay well Craig told me to bring my guitar over for him to see and I don't know what to do." Ashley said, I felt bad lying to her.

"You go over and say Craig look at my guitar." I said sarcastically.

"I know that but we have to talk about other things what should I say." Ashley was making this so hard for me because I could just see her heart breaking if she found out.

"When are you going?" I asked.

"In a little while I think." When she said that my mouth dropped she could risk walking in on Craig and Tanya.

"Does Craig know you are coming?" I asked.

"No I figured I would surprise him." She was killing me what was I going to do?

"Maybe you should call Craig and make sure he isn't busy because he could not be home." I said trying to convince her.

"Not it's alright; I can wait in his garage until he gets home he wouldn't be out that long." She said getting her guitar into her case.

"How do you know I am just thinking maybe you should call?" I can't let this happen.

"What is with you its like you don't want me to go." She said looking kid of upset.

"Well that's because I don't." I said.

"Why not can you eve just support me?" She said.

"I ant to and I have I just think you should cool it for a while is that so bad maybe I am worried about you getting hurt again." I said.

"Why would I get hurt you just don't want me to be happy." Ashley was starting to get me mad.

"Sean hurt you but I support you and him but you just can't be happy for anyone other then yourself." Ashley was really pushing it.

"No that's not true I want you to be careful." I said.

"I have to go and I think you should to." Ashley said opening the door.

"But Ashley-"

"Get out Ellie I mean it." She screamed and I had enough she wants to get her heart broken then fine.

**Craig's P.O.V.**

Me and Tanya were walking back to my garage laughing at some lame stuff and re-started with the whole "your cuter thing." I opened the garage and started kissing her we fell back onto the couch. After 5 minuets I heard my door open and a gasp, I look up and its Ashley.

"Ashley, what are you doing here?" I said starlted.

"You said- and I didn't know you had- um I should go." She couldn't even finish a sentence.

"No please don't go." I said.

"WHAT!" Tanya and Ashley said at the same time.

"You want her to stay." Tanya said.

"Look Ashley I am sorry I didn't want you to find out like this I really didn't." I said trying to comfort her but I was so lost on what to do.

"How could you not tell me and." Ashley paused. "She fucking knew and she didn't tell me." Ashley said.

"Who knew?" I said.

"Look Craig I should have known that there was someone else you were always weird around me whenever I hinted getting back together." "Ellie knew didn't she." Ashley asked, what was I going to do.

"Tell me Craig did Ellie know?" She asked. I nodded my head.

"I cant believe this I have to go." Her eyes filled with tears.

"Ashley please don't cant we talk." I asked but it was to late she was gone.

"You wanted her to stay so you can talk; wow I just realized I was the re-bound wasn't I?" Tanya sat there totally hurt.

"No that's not it at all you know that okay I am friend with Ashley and I don't want to hurt her." I said.

"But you did and you hurt me by this Craig I told you just tell her." She said.

"Tanya I love you okay." I said.

She looked startled. "You love me Craig?" She asked.

"Yeah I do okay so don't worry about Ashley we were just friends nothing more." I said kissing her. We just sat there totally silent it was so peaceful.

**Ellie's P.O.V.**

"You knew and you didn't tell me." Ashley came screaming into my room.

"You walked in on them." I said.

"How could you Ellie we don't keep secrets from each other we are best friends remember." She was stil screaming and crying.

"Ashley I didn't know what to do I promised Sean and Craig I wouldn't say anything because he wanted to tell you." I said.

"Well I should have known you would do what Sean said." She was taking it to far.

"You know what Ashley I was doing the right thing okay I was doing a favor for my friend." "So don't yell at me ad say shit about my relationship." I was so mad.

"You know what Ellie why does everything have to come back to you?" She asked.

"Back to me!" "Your always drooling over Craig and I have done everything to help you okay." "I went to the party's with you I did everything." I was screaming to.

"You know what just forget this I don't need a shitty friend like you." Ashley said leaving.

"I was trying to do what was right." I said screaming after her. I did do what's right, didn't I?


	13. Boyfriend?

**Chapter 13- Boyfriend?**

**Ellie's P.O.V.**

"Hey Ellie." Tracker said answering the door. "Sean is in his room." I head my head down so Tracker didn't see I was crying.

I knocked on his door, "Hey Ellie I got you this on the way home." He came up to me and handed mea rose. "Are you crying?" He asked when I lifted my head up.

"Ashley walked in on Craig and Tanya, I kept trying to talk her out of going to his house but I couldn't." "She found out that I was keeping it a secret from her and got even madder."

"Oh come here." He said opening his arms. "You are not a bad friend trust me you wanted to protect her we all did." Sean said.

"She hates me I can't believe I was so stupid, I should have just told her." I said.

"No you weren't you were doing what you thought was right and there is nothing wrong with that." Sean was so good at comforting me.

"Yeah but I should have told her before saved her the embarrassment." I said.

"Look Craig and you are friends and Ashley has to know that if you know something about your friend and he needs you to keep it a secret then she should understand that." Sean said wiping my eyes.

"Yeah I know its like Ashley gets her say in everything now, she gets to boss me around and tell me what I should have done." "I was helping a friend out." I was starting to get mad at Ashley rather then at myself.

"That's right Ashley shouldn't expect you to tell her everything." Sean said.

"Yeah I mean look I am sorry she got her and maybe I should have done something else to stop her but, Craig wanted to be the one to tell her it wasn't my place." God I love how he was making me feel better but at the same time I was getting really mad at Ashley.

"See are you feeling better?" Sean asked.

"Sean I am mad at her now she had no write to say that stuff to me about how I was a shitty friend it was so un-called for." I said.

"Well don't be really mad at her maybe things will cool down later." Sean said, but it was to late.

"No see I don't think so actually, because ever since she wanted to get back with Craig its been all she's obsessed with and I think I've had enough, she just cant take a hint." I said.

"Well if that is how you feel, then I can't stop you." Sean said. "But I think by Monday this could be all blown over."

"No see because she is going to hate Craig now and she is going to want me to not talk to him, and I can't not talk to him I am his friend." I said.

"Well I should get you home it's kind of late." Sean said.

"Yeah your write don't want to leave mommy dearest waiting." I said, Sean giggled and we walked out of his room.

"Bye Tracker." He nodded as I waved goodbye.

"So you sure you can't just talk to Ashley call her tonight explain everything." Sean said.

"I don't know if I can talk to her at this point she has been on my nerves for a while now and I love the girl but enough is enough." I said.

"I am sure Ashley wants to talk to you really bad though she probably is sorry." Sean said.

"No Sean she isn't this is what its always like when Ash and I fight I am always the first one to call up and sorry to her and I don't want to do that anymore I did nothing wrong, so she can call me. I said.

We reached my house and he kissed me, "I will see you tomorrow just think about what I said okay?" Sean said.

"I'll see you tomorrow." I said waving.

**Sean's P.O.V.**

"I cant believe she walked in on you." I said on the phone with Craig.

"It was so bad man she looked like she was stabbed." Craig said.

"Well what are you going to do about it?" I asked.

"There is nothing I can do at this point she hates me even more now and I am pretty sure we are done for good even as friends." He said.

"Yeah well you aren't the only one, Ellie and Ashley are fighting its pretty bad." I was thinking Craig could fix this.

"Yeah I figured something would go down between them, how is Ellie?" Craig asked.

"Really mad I was talking to her and I gave her the total wrong idea on how to look at it so now she hates Ashley." I said.

"Man that's rough; I can't believe this is happening." Craig said.

"Do you think you can do something?" I asked.

"I will talk to Ellie next time she is at work, but I got to go Angela is calling." Craig said.

"Bye man." I said hanging up the phone.

**Ellie's P.O.V.**

I walked in my house and looked in the living room for my mom she wasn't there. I started heading upstairs when I heard my mom calling from the dinning room.

"Ellie sweetie come in the dinning room I want you to meet someone special." She said.

"Oh yeah, who?" I figured it would be another one of grandma's boyfriends that woman is 70 years old and is had a good 15 boyfriends since grandpa died three years ago. She always brings them over for me to meet them. She says they could be my future "grandpa", gag me please.

"Meet Charlie McKenzie my boyfriend." My mom said. I could feel my stomach jump, were my ears right did she just say her boyfriend? What is this there was no way she had moved on from dad so quick.

"Excuse me did you just say your boyfriend?" I emphasized the "your".

"Nice to meet you Ellie I have heard a lot about you." Charlie said standing up and holding out his hand.

"Gee that's funny I have heard nothing about you. You know what I have homework I have to do." I said stamping my feet away.

My mother started calling after me but I didn't turn around, I couldn't believe her. Dad died and now she is already dating someone else, how could she? Does she love dad at all, she probably doesn't or else she wouldn't be out there so soon with another boyfriend. To tell you the truth I never thought she would get another boyfriend I thought she would be single forever. I was hoping that it would be her and me until I moved out to college. Of course now with Sean things are kind of different but it was okay for me to have a boyfriend I am young but she has no right to do this to me. I felt like I was going to be sick


	14. New Beginings

**Chapter 14- **New beginnings

**Ellie's P.O.V.**

"A boyfriend?" Sean asked as I was watching him put together some engine for shop. I was ranting to him about last night.

"Yeah a boyfriend, can you believe her she is such a hypocrite." I said.

"I am sorry Ellie do you want to come study at my house tonight we can order in." I was so happy Sean asked there was no way I wanted to be home.

"Yes anything to stay away from the devil." I said.

I looked up and there were these kids staring at us. They were pretty well known as the "bad kids" in our school. The girl was in my English class, and I always see the guys around all the time. They kept staring at Sean and me and then they walked over.

"Hey that's a pretty good engine; you seem to know your stuff." The one kid said.

"Yeah thanks." Sean said not looking them in the eye.

"I am Jay this is Alex and Towerez." Jay said and I nodded my head at him.

"I am Sean this is Ellie." Sean said turning around he seemed to be putting on his bad boy image it was kind of funny.

"I've seen you around fighting with green peace a lot." Alex said to me.

"Yeah well she pushed my buttons." I was now trying to act all bad girl I couldn't believe I was trying to impress them.

"Our buttons." Sean said looking over at me.

"If you want to hang with us sometime we are going to the mall for lunch." Jay said.

"Yeah sure." I said Sean looked over at me. "Anything to avoid Craig and Ashley."

"Babe I've go to go." Alex said kissing Jay. "Ellie aren't you in my English class?" Alex asked. I nodded and got up.

"Yeah well I should get going." I stood up and kissed Sean.

"You want to help us with our engine?" I heard Jay ask Sean on my way out. Looks like I have new friends now that Ashley hates me and she will get everyone on her side.

"So you won Sean?" Alex asked me I looked at her confused.

"You fighting green peace in the hall it was over Sean." She said.

"Well yeahI guess technically I won Sean.

"That cool you know fighting for what you want." Alex said.

"Well I didn't even want him at first but I am happy I have him now." I said walking into Mrs. Kwan's room.

"Your late ladies." Kwan said.

"Emergency had to hit the bathroom." Alex said,

"Fine take your seat." Kwan said.

I sat down next to Alex but I could feel Ashley staring at me, I looked up and she looked away. It made me laugh.

I leaned over to Alex "you see Ashley she is mad at me because of something so stupid its insane and now she wont stop staring at me." I said.

Alex laughed "oh please you need mew friends real friends" Alex said,

"Yeah I know." I said.

"Ellie Alex would you like to share with the class your out look on the book you chose to read." Kwan asked. I was excited I had made the perfect report yesterday to read it was directed towards Ashley.

I stood up. "My book is called Speak and I noticed that Melinda's so called friend wouldn't want to hear her out you know listen to what she had to say. They didn't want to hear why she did what she did they just wanted to believe what they want. I think that if they were real friends then they would listen to her." I smiled when I was done reading.

"Wow Ellie that was a really great way to look at it." Kwan said when I was done.

I looked over at Ashley and she was staring at me with her mouth open.

**Sean's P.O.V.**

"Hey babe." I said pushing Ellie up on the way and kissing her.

"Wow someone is in a good mood today." She said laughing.

"You guys coming?" Jay asked walking with Towerez and Alex.

"Yeah let's go." I said

We hopped in to his car I was cuddling in the back seat with Ellie.

"So Ellie and I might go off by ourselves for a while." Alex said.

"Good because I don't want to go with you, you're so boring." Jay said.

"Hey!" Alex said slapping is arm.

"I am kidding I love you." Jay said.

"Well let's get going, we will call you girls when we want to leave," I said.

"Or we could leave them here." Jay said laughing.

The girls left and we started walking. "Well we skipped school to go to the mall." "Isn't this a little girly?" I said.

"Yeah well I need some c.d.'s I have to steal, so let's get going." Jay said laughing.

We headed to the c.d. store where Jay went over to the hip hop section and started to go through them.

"Which one are you looking for?" I asked.

"This one." He said pulling out the Eminem c.d. and putting it into his jacket.

Towerez was standing at the door and signaled to leave, because the sale person was walking towards are isle. So Jay casually walked out of the store and I gave him a nod and we kept walking.

**Ellie's P.O.V.**

"You have no idea how happy I am you came with us to the mall, I have been dieing for a girl to go to the mall with." Alex said

"Well Ash has been such a pain in my ass lately I can't deal with it she is so wrapped up in Craig, its not to have a new friend." I said.

Alex and I traveled over into some store I didn't even check the name out but it looked really cool.

"Well I am glad if we eve need to get away from everything Jay and me go down to the ravine there are always parties there at night. " Alex said.

"Anything to get away from mommy dearest." I said.

"You to?" Alex said.

"She drinks like crazy, until about a week ago when she started dating a guy name Charlie." I said.

"My mom is my hero though she drives me crazy but I love her my step dad is the bad one he drink s and then beats her all the time." Alex said.

"God I want this shirt so bad." I said holding it up.

"So get it." Alex said. I nodded at her then slipped it into my bag, I cant even remember the last time I stole. At my old school it was like a ritual with me and my friends. Every Friday we would go up to the mall and have competitions on who could steal the most without getting caught. I now remember how great it felt it was such a rush.

"Well we should find the guys before they rob the whole mall and we don't get to school on time." Alex said.

"Well we didn't rob the whole mall." Jay said coming up behind us.

"Hey." Sean said kissing my cheek.

"Well we need to get to school now class starts in 5 minuets." Alex said.

"Yes don't want to miss out on a good education." Jay laughed.

"Vice president rules I got to go to class." Alex said.

"See you later dudes." Jay said walking away; I don't think that was the direction of his class though.

"Hey Ellie class started Mr. Simpson wants you in." Craig said.

"Alright I am coming." I kissed Sean. "Bye baby." I kissed him again.

I went to walk away but he pulled me back in and kissed me "Bye" he said.

Then Mr. Simpson came out "Ellie the class is waiting for you."

"Sorry Mr. Simpson." I said walking in.

I was so not in to hearing Mr. Simpson talk today so I was thinking about work. I had to go today and get some stuff done with Craig I have a few minuets of video tape from random times at lunch but I mean what else could me and him do. There really wasn't to much we had to talk about anymore. I really just didn't want to do this.

School was finally over and I was so happy, I was so tired and stressed out.

"Hey Ellie Jay said he will give you a ride to work." Sean said.

"Great, I am in no mood to walk." I was so relived.

"Ready to go guys?" Jay asked.

"Do you know where to go?" I asked.

"Yeah I have driven by that place before." Jay said.

"So what do you do at this place anyway?" Alex asked.

"I work for Caitlin Ryan, fact check, research stuff and write some stories for a magazine and other schools newspapers." I said.

"Hey if you need a ride home or to Sean's you can call me my number is 573-2123." Jay said handing me his number.

"Thanks but Charlie my mom's boyfriend is going to pick me up my mom wants us to bond." I said.

"Call me tonight." Sean said kissing me before I left.

"Bye." I said.


	15. New Friends

Chapter 15- New Friends

Ellie's P.O.V.

"Hey Ellie great you are here." Caitlin said as I walked in.

"Craig is the dark room he has all the pictures taken." She said. I wasn't surprised ever since the project got assigned he has been taking pictures like crazy.

"I will go help him." I said and knocked on the door to the dark room.

"Come on in." Craig yelled.

"Hey you finished the roll already." I said looking at a bunch of pictures hanging up.

"Yeah well I figured I couldn't wait to get them done, and with the weather being so nice the lighting was perfect for outside pictures." Craig said.

"Wow these look really good." There was pictures of Spinner and Paige and some of Spinner and Marco playing basketball.

"I like this one of Jimmy and Hazel." I said holding it up.

"Yeah that one came out really good." Craig said.

"So can I look at some of your negatives." I asked.

Craig handed them to me and I held them up against the light.

"Wow these came out really good Craig I am impressed." I said.

"Yeah thanks Ellie." He said.

I was going through them and I looked at a whole roll of Ashley pictures gosh she made me so mad but what can I say.

"So have you talked to Ashley yet?" I asked.

"No I don't think it would be fair to Tanya or her maybe Ashley and I were just not meant to be, relationship wise or friend wise." Craig said.

"Yeah well Ash and I still haven't talked either but she can do this whiney thing all she wants I am not buying into it." I said.

"Well when we are done with these pictures what are we going to do?" Craig asked.

"We are going to cut them down mat them and give them to Caitlin for the article and then I need to do some filming for the lecture she is going to be giving at different middle schools." I said.

"What are you going to be filming?" Craig asked.

"Well lets see, Ashley hates me so I wont get any time in with Paige or Hazel she will hog them." "So I guess I have Alex, Jay, Sean, Marco and you." "Wow what a social life." I said.

"I am sure I can steal some time with Paige and Hazel for you if you want." Craig said.

"Thanks I am probably just going to bring it to lunch tomorrow and do most of it then." I said.

Craig and me started to dry off the prints that he got to finish and went back to my office. Then we started cutting them out with funky scissors, when that was done I noticed that I was here a half hour later then I should be.

"Well I should get going, I have to go eat dinner with mommy and her boyfriend." I said sarcastically.

"See you tomorrow Ellie." Craig said, and I nodded to him.

I walked outside and looked for Charlie, I barley remember what he looked like but there was no one out there at all. I waited for five minuets and then I picked up my phone and got out Jay's number.

"Hey Jay its Ellie are you busy right now?" I asked.

"No why?" He asked.

"I need a ride home can you pick me up?" I asked.

"Yeah what happened to your mom's boyfriend?" He asked,

"Didn't show, not that disappointed though." I said.

"I will be right there." Jay said.

This newfound friend-ship with Jay and Alex is weird. I mean I just lost my best friend of 4 years and now I am hanging out with the school criminals. What was with this I just met them today but its like they understand me more then Ashley ever did. It was weird how this thing was working out with Sean and me.

Jay honked his horn as he pulled up. "So do you want me to take you back home or to Sean's?" He asked.

"Well I guess I have some time to go to Sean's but I need to stop home first." I said.

I gave him directions but that was all we talked about the whole way to my house.

"I will wait here." Jay said unlocking the car.

"Good idea." I said closing the door, I walked into my house and screamed to my mom. "Hey mom I am home but I cant stay long."

"Eleanor where were you Charlie waited a half hour for you." My mom said I wanted to laugh because that was such bull he probably only waited 5 minuets at the most.

"Work ran late." I said

"You could have come out and told me I looked like an idiot waiting out there." Charlie's voice was so aggravating.

"Okay whatever I am going out." I said putting my books down.

"I made dinner you are not going anywhere." Charlie said standing up.

"You are not my dad don't tell me what to do." I said. I looked over at Charlie and he picked up a knife trying to intimidate me.

"I am your moms boyfriend, you will do as I say." Charlie said, walking towards me holding out the knife it was getting kind of scary now.

"Don't come near me!" I screamed

"Sit with us." He said getting an inch away from me with the knife.

"Fine." I said and he backed away.

Just then I could feel tears forming in my eyes and I ran out the door when he wasn't looking and jumped into Jay's car.

"Hey are you okay?" Jay asked me when I got in.

"Yeah I am great, ready to go to Sean's?" I asked as I wiped my eyes so I wouldn't cry.


End file.
